The Forgotten Love
by AllieOop29
Summary: It’s about Sora, Kairi, and Riku’s friendship and what happens after Sora returns from his journey. There is a lot of drama between new characters and old characters, and also romance between Sora, Kairi, and others. CHAPTER 2 ADDED! Sorry about the delay
1. Best Friends 'Til The End

-1**Chapter 1: Best Friends 'Til the End**

Sora sat quietly on his bed in his small crowded bedroom. The lights were off. It was very dark, since it was already night outside. He blinked as he turned his head to look out his small glass window. The barely visible clouds floated softly along the silent sky.

He was thinking about the past. What had happened with his life. How it changed. How it was the same. Sora couldn't help but wonder these things. He let out a quiet sigh as he fell backwards onto his bed. He rolled over, now on his side and stared at the wall for a while.

Suddenly, something broke the silence.

"Sora! Time for dinner!" A ruffled voice said from far away.

Sora smiled a bit, remembering those were the last words his mother had said before he left his home. He sat up, jumped out of bed, and raced down the stairs. As he neared the bottom floor, he heard voices in the dining room. They sounded like his parents…but why were their voices raised?

He quietly peeked from behind the chipped white wall in his living room to see what was going on.

"You do this every night!" Sora's father yelled.

"I can't help myself! Most of the time I am drunk." His mother sighed.

"Oh! Just dandy. Even more of a reason to be mad! You go out, get drunk, and do naughty things with other men! Have you forgotten that your married!"

Sora, standing still, eyes widened, began to tear. His parents never fought like this before. He would never think that his mother would be going out to bars and getting drunk. Stunned, he sat down on the couch, listening to his parents argue.

"I said I was sorry. We shouldn't fight! Sora might hear us." Yuna, Sora's mother, complained. She tried calmly walking over to her husband.

"No!" Hitoru, Sora's father, yelled, pushing Yuna away. "This has gone to far!"

Yuna began to cry, "Well, fine! I'm leaving!" She started stomping up the stairs, trying to make the least sound as possible.

Hitoru sighed and sat down angrily. Soon Yuna was back downstairs, a suitcase in hand.

"Goodbye Hitoru. I'm glad I'm leaving since we can't work things out." Yuna scolded, quickly wiping a tear that had dripped down her eye. She began walking to the front door.

"Good riddance!" Hitoru called. "You can go stay with one of your four hundred boyfriends!"

Soon enough, the door slammed shut. Sora sat alone in his living room, crying into his hands. He couldn't believe his mom just waltz out of the house like that. He was shocked.

Sora quietly stood up and walked into the dining room. He saw his dad, sitting there, a mad look on his face. But of course, under all the madness, was tears. Sora quickly ran over to his father, hugging him tightly. For some reason, he pushed Sora away.

"Sora. Can you maybe stay at Riku or Kairi's for the night? I really need some time alone to think." Hitoru gently asked his son.

Sora just nodded and headed upstairs to his room. On his way up he noticed a few family portraits shattered on the floor. He sighed, patted them to the side, and pushed the door open to his room.

As he walked in, he noticed that he had a couple of messages on AIM. He quickly clicked his away message box to see who they were from.

5 Messages Received from 1 person while being Away:

Scattered x Dream: (For SorasCool29) 5 IMs

Sora quickly opened Kairi's IM box. He loved getting messages from her. For some reason, it made him feel loved back.

Scattered x Dream: I still don't understand your screen name…

Scattered x Dream: It doesn't apply to you at all…

Scattered x Dream: Ha! Just kidding. You know I am. (:

Scattered x Dream: Well anyways, me and Riku were wondering if you wanted to come with us to the island! You know, a little night swimming or something?

Scattered x Dream: It should be fun. Call me and let me know! Bye! 3.

Sora laughed at the rude joke Kairi made. He got out his cell phone and flipped it open. He quickly dialed Kairi's cell number and waited patiently before she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kairi."

"Hiya Sora."

"Uhh, well I know I can defiantly come with you guys night swimming…"

"Awesome!" Kairi cheered. She seemed awfully happy.

"Do you think I can sleepover afterwards?"

"Probably. Why?"

"Well…"

Sora explained everything to Kairi about the fight and how his father wanted him to stay over someone's house for the night. Kairi sighed.

"I'm sorry about that. I'm sure they'll will be fine. I'm pretty sure that Riku can stay over too, if you wanted more comfort."

Sora smiled, "Great! I'll be at your house in…10 minutes?"

Kairi nodded, "Alright. See you then! Bye!"

"Bye!" Sora said, finally hanging up the phone.

He stuffed the phone back in his pants pocket. Looking around the room, he found some semi-clean clothes and PJs laying on the floor and decided to stuff them in a plastic bag to bring over Kairi's for the night.

Sora quickly rushed down the stairs, trying to avoid the broken down picture frames, and yelled a last, "Bye Dad!" to his father.

Hitoru quietly said a goodbye back as the door slammed shut once again. This time he was fine with the person leaving the him.

Sora walked quietly on the dirt path leading to Kairi's house. He loved walking slowly; he could see the stars in the sky, the waves crashing on the shore, but most importantly, he could think about Kairi.

Sora would do this often. He'd think about how much she changed. How mature she had gotten. How "hot" she had gotten. He'd laugh at the thought of that one though.

Sora finally reached the last path leading to Kairi's house. He began running at this point, his bag of clothes flying in the air behind him. When he got to her house, he quickly jumped over the small fence. He quietly knocked on her door, trying not to disturb anybody who might be sleeping in early, and waited for his friend's answer.

Finally, Riku opened the door.

"Hey buddy. Heard about your parents. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay." Sora assured, entering the tiny home. He quietly walked down the small hallway to Kairi's room, and knocked on the door. Kairi soon opened it, letting her pals in.

"Hey Sora!" She said, smiling. She gave him a little hug.

Sora smiled back, "Hi Kairi." He thought her hugs were the warmest hugs of all. Kind of cheesy or corny, but it made sense to him.

Kairi let go with a sigh and plopped down on her bed. She took a quick glance out her bed side window and sighed, "It's getting a little too dark to go swimming now, don't cha think?"

Riku shrugged with a dirty little smirk on his face, "All the better to go skinny dipping!"

Kairi let out a little laugh. Sora just rolled his eyes, "You always want to go skinny dipping Riku. Anything to see me naked."

Riku winked and started cracking up. Sora joined in. This time Kairi wasn't laughing. She seemed deep in thought. The guys quickly picked up on it. If Kairi didn't laugh at their dirty jokes, something must have been wrong.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked, a puzzled look on his face. Kairi just shrugged, "Uh, nothing. I was just thinking about something, that's all."

Riku smirked once again, "What kind of something?" Sora smacked Riku right away. Of course Riku started laughing. That's just the way his is.

Sora sat down next to Kairi and patted her on the back. "Typical Kairi. Always thinking about naughty little things here and there…or down there."

He grinned.

"Just kidding." Sora sighed.

Kairi giggled a little bit then stood up. "Maybe we can just get into our pajamas and watch some soap operas!"

Riku's eyes widened, "Soap…operas?"

Kairi smirked, "Yup! Soap operas. You in?"

Sora raised his hand, "I'm in! Let's do this thing."

Riku sighed, "Fine. But only if I get to change in here right now." Sora and Kairi glanced at Riku for a minute before they all broke out in a great big laughter. That happened to them often. Mostly because they were best friends. Well, no duh.

Kairi went over to her dresser and pulled out a cami and short shorts. She smiled and waltzed out the room to go to her bathroom to change.

Riku looked around, cautiously, "So…it looks like we're alone again." He lifted an eyebrow. Sora quickly picked up his bag of clothes and started to head toward Kairi's walk-in closet.

"Sorry Riku. I'm off duty today. No lap dance for you." He gave a quick little smile and laugh before he closed the door to the closet.

Riku put on a fake frown and screamed back, "What about if I paid you 10 bucks!"

Sora coughed loudly from inside the closet, pulling his huge PJ shirt over his head. Him and Riku would make sexual jokes like that all the time. They were so close that they knew that neither of them were actually being serious about doing what they said.

Sora quickly pulled up his pants and stuffed his old clothes into the plastic bag. He pushed opened the door. Riku was still changing; his shirt was off and he was in the process of pulling up his pants.

Sora quickly screamed and ran back into the closet. Riku pretended to cry, "What? You don't like me? Poo on you mister." He sadly pulled up his pants, put on his shirt, and plopped down on Kairi's bed.

Sora came back out of the closet quietly and carefully.

"You done yet, buddy?" He chuckled, peeking slightly.

Riku shrugged, "Come see for yourself." Sora smiled and jumped out of the closet, but once again, Riku was fully changed.

Sora sighed, "Drat!" Riku laughed and Kairi entered the room.

"Heard a lot of screaming coming from in here. Were you two being good little boys?" Kairi scolded.

Riku and Sora nodded slowly, "Yes, mommy. We behaved. We promise!"

Kairi started laughing and sat down in front of her TV. She quickly turned it on and flipped through the channels until she found the perfect soap opera to watch. She giggled and moved back a little, giving Sora and Riku room to come up and watch too.

Sora laid on the floor next to Kairi on his stomach and sighed, "I'm hungry."

Riku sat down as well, "Me too."

Kairi sighed, "Fine. I'll go make you guys some popcorn." Riku and Sora cheered happily, "Yay! Popcorn!"

Riku and Sora sat their quietly until finally Kairi came back with the popcorn that they were waiting for. They smiled and Kairi laid back down in between Sora and Riku. They shared popcorn, watched soap operas, laughed, cried, did everything best friends do. But tomorrow was a new day. And they didn't know that their lives were about to change forever.

Okay so, yeah. That's the end of Chapter 1. Chapter 2 should be uploaded soon! Hope you enjoyed this one. o.e


	2. New Neighbors?

Sorry about the HUGE delay on uploading the next chapter. I had a lot going on that interfered!

(NEW: I just thought of this random idea to make a "recommended song choice" for each chapter. The song I recommend would make sense to the chapter with the lyrics and everything and you should maybe listen to it while your reading? Kind of weird but yeah. Random. XD)

Recommended Song Choice: _Girl Next Door_ by Saving Jane

(The songs might give away what the chapters about … but just so you know, it's not Kairi. Yikes, I gave something away. O Sorry. You don't know what anything else is, so that's okay xD)

Now back to the story. Woo. .

**Chapter 2: New Neighbors?**

Sora woke up with a yelp. He looked around quickly and noticed he was in a sleeping bag on Kairi's bedroom floor. He sighed and fell back onto the ground with a plop. What was so frightening that had made him wake up so suddenly?

Riku woke up soon after, noticing Sora's little cry. He turned over, facing him, and groaned, "What's wrong this time Sora? Another nightmare?"

Sora sat up slowly then looked down, facing Riku.

"Yeah. I had a dream … and I saw your face." Sora screamed and quickly hid under his sleeping bag. Riku rolled his eyes, "Haha. Very funny." He pulled Sora's sleeping bag off of him, and turned to face him.

"What REALLY is the problem?"

Sora shrugged. He didn't really remember what the dream was about. All he knew was it had something to do with leaving the island again and not being able to get home.

"Nothing. I was just … uhh … being weird as usual!" Sora lied, laughing a bit. He wiped his sleepy eyes and plopped down onto Kairi's bed.

"HEY SLEEPY HEAD! WAKE UP!" He began jumping up and down. Kairi flew in the air and screamed, "SORA! STOP!" He quickly stopped and stepped onto the floor. Kairi let out a huge sigh and pushed the messy blankets off of her.

"Your very annoying, you know that right?" She looked at Sora, her face tired and blah. Sora chuckled, "Yeah, I know." He hopped over Riku and knelt down to grab his bag. He quickly went through it and pulled out a toothbrush.

Sora looked back at his two friends, "I'll be right back. I have to make my ever so perfect smile even more perfecto." He grinned then skipped out the door and down the hallway to the bathroom.

Kairi giggled, "Sora's so cute." Riku gasped and looked at Kairi, "Is the all wonderful Kairi crushing on the "Ever So Perfect" Sora? I mean, it's been obvious for like EVER but still-" Kairi quickly cut him off.

"No! Uhh … of course not. I can't say my friend is cute without being accused of liking him? That's just wrong." Kairi shuck her pointer finger at Riku, a small blush in her cheeks. The truth was, she really DID like Sora. A lot more then a friend. Was it really that obvious? Kairi just tried keeping quiet. She didn't want to be teased or anything.

Sora pushed opened the bathroom door and stepped inside. He placed his toothbrush on the edge of the sink and began going through Kairi's cabinet for toothpaste.

"Ah! Here it is." Sora said, finally finding the tube of bubblegum flavored. As he tried opening it, it slipped from his hands and landed by the small window at the side of her bathroom. He gasped and knelt down for it. As Sora started to lift this head to stand back up, he noticed out the window was a moving van. Confused, he took a closer look.

Sora saw that a new family was moving in next door to Kairi. He didn't see what they looked like or how they acted, all he saw was that movers were taking things into the house. He quickly brushed his teeth then ran to Kairi's room to tell his friends the news.

"Guys! Guess what!" He yelled, charging through the doorway. Kairi, already dressed in jean capris and a blue tank top, looked at Sora, puzzled.

"What is it? You found a piece of food stuck in your "perfect" teeth?" She joked, nudging him a bit. Sora shook his head, "No! You got a new neighbor Kairi!"

Kairi's eyes widened, "A new neighbor?" She quickly started running down the hallway towards the front of her house. Riku and Sora followed. She through the front door open and ran outside. She noticed the moving van and gasped.

Riku, all out of breath, took a glance at the truck and groaned.

"You made me come outside half naked for a moving van?"

Kairi rolled her eyes, ignoring Riku, and began walking over to greet the new neighbors. Once again, her friends followed her. She walked past the piles of furniture sprawled out across the small front yard. Finally, they reached the front door. With a smile on her face, Kairi knocked on the door three times.

After a few seconds of waiting, someone answered. It was a girl. But she didn't look like any old ordinary girl. She was pretty. No, not pretty. Beautiful. She had long straight blonde hair that was put into two cute low ponytails. Her eyes were a sunset-type light brown with little specs of light green in them. Her smile was perfect and blazing. She dressed a bit preppy, a denim mini skirt and a light pink tank top. On the top of her head was a cute little pink bow that matched her tank top.

The girl noticed the three teens standing in front of her and smiled.

"Hello. What can I do for you?"

Kairi's eyes were widened at the sight of this girl's beauty. It was almost heart breaking. She turned around to look at Sora and Riku. Their mouths were dropped open, tongues hanging out. A small tear fell from Kairi's eye, but she quickly wiped it and turned back around to face her new next door neighbor.

"Uhh … hi. I'm Kairi. I live next door. I noticed you moved in so I decided to come stop by and say hello." She put on a fake smile.

The girl giggled and grinned, "Hello Kairi! I'm Thea. Who are your friends?" She looked at Sora and Riku, a some what seductive smile on her face.

Kairi quickly looked away from her and at Sora and Riku.

"Well, that ones Riku." She said, pointing to Riku.

"And that ones Sora." She sighed, waving her finger up and down in Sora's direction.

Thea smiled, "Oh, I see. Nice to meet you two." Sora and Riku finally snapped out of their daydreams and greeted her back, "Uhh. Hello!" They chuckled and sighed.

Kairi looked at the ground, "I guess we should be going now. We'll talk to you later." She quickly waved goodbye and began walking back to her house. Sora also waved goodbye and followed Kairi close behind. Riku, who was daydreaming again, stood there for a minute until finally a loud "COME ON RIKU!" from Kairi pulled him away.

They all walked back into Kairi's room. Kairi sat down on her computer chair and sighed. Sora and Riku fell back on her bed and started laughing.

"How hot was she?" Riku asked Sora, a grin on his face.

"Hotter then hot, my brother." Sora answered, sighing loudly and closing his eyes to re-image Thea. "The greatest thing is she lives so close to us!"

Kairi bit her lip and turned around to face her computer. Bored, she signed on AIM to see if anyone worth talking to was on. Scrolling up and down her buddy list, she found no one so signed off. "That was a waste of time.." She thought to herself, sitting on the floor in front of Sora and Riku.

"What do you see in Thea anyways? You don't even know the chick." Kairi asked, jealously. Riku shrugged, "So? She's hot. I'm pretty sure she's nice too. Everything a guy could ask for in a girl."

Kairi sighed, "Oh. Right…" Another tear fell down her eye. She wiped it and turned around towards the TV.

Sora noticed Kairi crying, "Are you okay!" Kairi nodded, lying, and said "Yeah, I'll be fine." Sora took Kairi's word and grabbed the remote. He turned on the TV to the music video channel. The music video "Girl Next Door" by Saving Jane was on. Sora gagged, "This song stinks."

Kairi sat there taking in the lyrics. She noticed it was exactly how she was feeling. Thea was perfect, on the outside at least. The next day was the day when she was going to find out everything about her. Even if she had to stalk her doing it-

THAT WAS IT! She'd call up Selphie to help. Selphie was good at that stuff anyways. Throughout the years, Kairi and Selphie grew close. Now was the time to prove their friendship true- if that made any sense…

Sora changed the channel to some random cartoon channel, making Kairi snap out of her little daydreaming phase of how to crush Thea.

"I'm gonna go call my dad to see if I should go home. I think he might need comforting after a day anyways." Sora said, standing up and stretching. He reached in his pocket for his cell phone, then stepped outside the room for a minute. Noticing he still had no reception, he walked down the hallway and stood outside in the front yard. It finally worked.

Sora opened up his tiny flip phone and began dialing his house. As he was about to dial the last number, he noticed somebody walking into the next door neighbors house, carrying a huge box that looked heavy. It was Thea.

He looked at his phone, then back to Thea and whispered to himself, "Dad can wait a few minutes. He said he needed time to think, so it might be good for him."

Sora quickly ran over to her and put his arm around the box.

"Here! Let me help you with this."

Thea smiled as Sora lifted the box from her hands. "Thanks."

Sora grinned as he entered her cute little house. She seemed so nice. He couldn't help but smile. Thea looked around for a minute, then gestured for Sora to follow her.

"Come on! My room is upstairs." She said, grabbing his hand and dragging him up the stairs. He stumbled a bit, the box following slightly from his hands, and followed Thea upstairs. She showed him her room.

The room was quite big. Almost like a master bedroom. The walls were half painted a fresh smelling lavender color, and the other half was still dirty old white from the previous user of the room. There were piles of boxes all around, filled with clothes and accessories, and there was furniture upside down along a wall. One single mattress lie on the floor.

Sora placed the box he was holding down on top of another, and sat on Thea's mattress . She smiled and sat next to him.

Sora looked aimlessly around her room, looking for a subject to start talking about, but Thea beat him to it.

"So. How long have you lived here?" She asked, a small smirk on her face. Sora shrugged, "I dunno. My whole life I guess."

Thea nodded, "Cool." Sora bit his lip and thought to himself, "Wow, I sound like a complete idiot…"

Thea moved a little closer to Sora, "So, is this is good place to live then?" Sora quickly nodded up and down. He finally thought of something.

"Where are you from?"

Thea shrugged, "No place important." Sora's eyes widened at Thea's response. Was she hiding something from him and his friends? No, she couldn't be.

"Well, why isn't it important?" He slowly asked. He didn't want to be a bother. Thea was silent for a minute or so then finally answered.

"I'm not from around here. I actually lived pretty far away. It was just a horrible environment to live in, so my dad and I moved. That's all."

Sora looked around the room again then finally asked, "What about … your mom?"

Thea's eyes dilated and grew sadder. She just shrugged and said, "She doesn't live with us anymore."

Sora sighed at the sound of that, "I know exactly how you feel. Yesterday, my mom shot out of the house because her and my dad got into a huge argument." Thea slowly started to smile. Sora blushed. Did she like him? Well, it wouldn't matter. He loved Kairi … didn't he?

Thea finally stood and helped Sora stand up as well. She looked in his eyes and started giggling, "Well, I guess I'll talk to you later! Nice to meet you … uhh … your name is Sora, right?"

Sora nodded and smiled, "That's the name, don't wear it out."

Thea laughed. She wanted to hug him. Hugging boys was her way of saying, "They're mine. Get away." And if the boy hugged back, it meant that he wanted her forever, and maybe even later that night. A kiss really meant nothing, unless it was a big sloppy french one. You could say Thea had her little rules over boys.

She looked around for a moment, then finally lunged toward Sora, her arms wrapping tightly around him. Sora was shocked, but took this as a "thanks for being there" type of hug, so of course, he hugged her tightly back. Thea put an evil smirk on her face as she said, "Thanks."

_"Now it's time for the fun." _She thought to herself, laughing inside. Kairi's life was about to be made horribly miserable, and according to Thea, Sora was in on the whole thing.

Finally, they let go and Thea was awfully happy. She grabbed his hand and they started heading down the stairs. When they finally reached the bottom floor, Sora got out his cell phone.

"I'll see you tomorrow or something. Okay?" Sora reassured, opening the front door. Thea smiled and began waving, "Okay! Bye Sora!" She added a little wink to the end that made Sora feel funny inside. But it wasn't a bad kind of funny. It was a very good kind of funny.

He smiled back and hesitantly walked back over to Kairi's house, dialing his house phone number. His dad didn't pick up. Sora tried his dad's cell phone and finally he got it. His father headed over to his uncle's house for the week. I guess that means Sora is staying over Kairi's for a couple more nights.

Sora grinned, "Yay! More Kairi time!"

Thea watched quietly from out her window. Hearing those words, she frowned. That soon will change, it defiantly will.

Okay, HOPEFULLY Chapter 3 will be uploaded soon! Sorry about the delay! o.e


End file.
